Super Sparrow Bros 2: King Boo's Revenge
by Luv2Dream1212
Summary: The Super Sparrow Bros are back! However, this time, there's a bonus, King Boo had thrown in his lock with Cutler Beckett and Dr. Eggman from Sonic the Hedgehog. Now Jack, Will, Norrington, Mario, Luigi, Sonic, Silver, Shadow, Knuckles and Tails must rescue Elizabeth, Angelica, Peach, Daisy, Amy, Rouge, Blaze, and Tikal from a growing enemy, and it's not no easy task.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: THE PROBLEM WITH BOOS**

_JACK_ walked about the deck of the ship. He didn't think this day could get any more boring. There was absolutely nothing whatsoever to do.

"I need some rum." he said to himself. He headed below deck to the rum storage. He rummaged anxiously through the empty boxes until he found one that was partially full. "I'd better tell Gibbs we need to go to Tortuga for more rum." he said again, to himself. However, as he headed out of the storage he caught sight of something white moving slowly through the rows of shelves. He slowly crept up to it….a boo! What the heck was it doing here? It turned his way. He froze but it didn't do anything, it just floated there staring at him.

"BOO!" Jack exclaimed. The boo disappeared. Jack just stood there, "That was awkward…." then he began to walk away. Suddenly he heard a crash. He froze and looked around. Then, seeing nothing walked again. Crash! Jack turned, still nothing. Then he continued to walk. CRASH! This time, Jack whipped around "OK, whoever you are, stop that!" Suddenly rum boxes came falling out of the shelves by themselves. Then boos appeared in a perfect line on every shelf they began to advance toward him. He turned to run but was stopped by more boos. They surrounded him and jumped on him. They yanked at his hair and jerked him viciously around. Finally they had him pinned to the ground. The world began to swarm in a mass of colors. The last thing Jack heard was a cackle and then he knew suddenly why they were here….

Jack felt something on his face. It was cold and wet. He opened his eyes to sunlight so immense, he could have been blinded. Will had a cloth pinned to his head. "What happened?" Jack groaned. Will helped him sit up and propped him against the mast. "You were attacked by boos."

"As were we all." Norrington said.

"The boos that attacked you took Angelica." Will said.

"What, they took…" he tried to stand but Will held him down.

"Calm yourself Jack, they also took Elizabeth, from what I've heard." he glare at James.

"It wasn't my fault Elizabeth wanted to take a walk with me." James exclaimed.

"-And not to mention they also took Peach and Daisy." said a new voice. All 3 guys turned. Mario and Luigi!

Will turned. "Ahh, well if it isn't Mario! How's it going buddy?"

"Not very good." Mario said, "The boo's took Peach and Daisy then joined forces with Dr. Eggman."

"Doctor who?" Jack asked.

"Eggman." Mario answered.

"Who's Dr. Eggman?"

"Sonic's archenemy." Mario replied.

"Who's Sonic?" Jack wondered.

Just then something whizzed past him. He turned; there was a blue ball, a red ball, a white ball and a black ball. They gradually slowed down and revealed some hedgehogs and an echidna. One was blue, one was black, one was gary and the other was red.

"What goin on?" asked the blue one.

"Ahh, Sonic it's a pleasure to see you." Mario said.

"Pleasure's all mine." Then, something orange came fluttering down from the sky, an orange fox with two tails.

"Hey, Tails." Mario said.

"Hey guys." Tails said.

"Well, Sonic, I'd like to introduce you to my friends." Mario began, "Sonic this is Jack, Will, and James." Sonic walked over and shook hands with Jack. "Nice to meet you." Sonic said, then he turned. "This is Tails, Silver, Knuckles and Shadow."

"Hi." Jack said.

"Humph." Shadow crossed his arms and turned away.

"Don't mind him." Sonic said then he turned to Mario.

"Eggman kidnapped Amy, Blaze, Tikal; and Rouge." he told Mario.

"He joined forces with King Boo and some dude named Cutler Beckett." Shadow said, and then he turned to the POTCs. "Is the name Cutler Beckett familiar to you?" he demanded suspiciously.

"We know him, he's no friend. He's out to destroy all pirates in our world." Will explained.

"And now that he's lost his ally, Davy Jones he's hungry for revenge. I can see why he'd join forces with them." James said.

"Whatever you say." Shadow said, still with uncertainty.

"Well this is just great." said the red echidna called Knuckles, "Eggman joined forces with King Boo and that guy Cutler, uhh- what's his face joined forces with them."

"Lord Beckett." Jack said.

"It'll take the power of all of us to overthrow all 3 forces." Sonic said, "We have to work together." He put his hand out. "Whatdaya say?"

"I'm with it!" Tails put his right hand on top of Sonic's.

"I'll help." Mario put is right hand on top of Tail's right hand.

"If my bro is in so am I!" Luigi put his right hand on Mario's.

"I'll do anything for my girl." Will put his right hand on top of Luigi's.

"I'm not letting anything happen to Angelica!" Jack put his right hand on top of Will's.

"I'll do anything for Elizabeth." James put his right hand on top of Jack's.

"I guess I'll help." Knuckles put his right hand on top James's right hand.

"So will I." said Silver, adding his hand to the pile.

"Shadow?" Sonic asked to Shadow who was standing with his back turned to them and his arms crossed, "You don't wanna disappoint Rouge do you?"

"….One of the only girls that ever loved him by the way." Tails whispered into Jack's ear. A smile curved across Jack's lips, he and Tails would be buddies.

"Hmm, fine." Shadow put his right hand in. They stacked their left hands.

"All for one and one for all!" they shouted in unison then lifted their hands.

"Now let's go, we must not waste any more time." Mario said and jumped into the pipe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Beginnings**

"ENJOY your stay girls!" spat a boo who slammed the metal door, which creaked as it was locked.

"MOVE IT!" shouted an annoying male voice, "COVER EVERY INCH OF GROUND!" he snapped. The boos hurried away to respect the orders leaving the 8 girls alone in the cold, dark dungeon.

"This place is even more disgusting and dirty than the last one!" Elizabeth complained. This cell is cramped and I hate this dirty stone floor! Elizabeth stomped over to the stone bed, sat down on the rough canvas mattress and crossed her arms with her back turned to everybody.

"Peach, do you know where we are?" Angelica asked.

"King Boo's mansion." Peach said.

"By the way, Peach, who are they?" Angelica asked, turning her gaze to four girls sitting in the corner, one was a bat, one was a purple cat, one was an orange-red echidna and the last one was a pink hedgehog.

"Who, them?" Peach asked, "That's Amy, Tikal, Blaze and Rouge. Rouge is the bat, Tikal's the Echidna, Blaze is the Cat and Amy's the hedgehog." Angelica looked again, it looked like Amy was crying. She was upset about something. Tikal her arm around her and was rubbing her back gently, trying to comfort her.

"What's the matter with her?" Angelica asked.

"Girl Drama." Peach said.

"Love of her life, and also being trapped in here." Daisy said.

"Who's the love of her life?"

"Sonic the Hedgehog, you don't know him." They turned around. Rouge and Blaze were arguing with Elizabeth.

"How would you like it if the love of your life didn't love you back?" Blaze snapped.

"You didn't have to be so rude! She's having a very rough time coping just so you know!" Rouge hissed.

"Hmph, whatever!" Elizabeth turned away from theme and crossed her arms.

"God." Blaze muttered, and then she walked over to Peach, Daisy and Angelica.

"Do you know her?" Rouge asked, calmly but still with anger in her voice.

"Elizabeth?" Angelica asked, "Don't mind her, she's a spoiled, rotten little snot who's used to getting what she wants." Angelica explained, "No one likes her, she's too annoying."

"I have ears you know!" Elizabeth yelled.

"Good then, you heard what I said, now shut your mouth." Angelica said coolly. "-Yeah so, don't mind her."

"Thanks girlfriend." Blaze said, "I'm Blaze by the way." Just then, Tikal and Amy walked over to them, Amy still sniffling. "This is Amy." Tikal said, "And I'm Tikal."

Amy smiled the best she could and waved. "I probably look awful." she said.

"No you don't, you look fine." Angelica said, "I'm Angelica by the way." Then Angelica walked Amy to a corner and they sat down.

"I couldn't help but over hear that you're having some boy problems." Angelica said.

"Yeah, I'm in love with this really cute hedgehog named Sonic, but he doesn't love me back." Amy said, "I wish I could find a way to impress him."

"Well, I know a lot about impressing guys and I'm sure me and the other girls (not Elizabeth) can help."

Amy smiled. "Now c'mon, let's go talk to them!"

"OK men, first thing is first," Mario began, "We have to go get mushrooms from Toad at his shop.

"Mushrooms?" Shadow questioned.

"Yes, they'll provide us with extra lives so we can go through the lands safely." Mario explained.

"Yeah if we'll be fighting Koopa's, Robots and skilled soliders we'll need the extra lives." Sonic said.

"Whatever." Shadow muttered.

They walked on until they came to a small store. It was a mushroom house and it had a sign over the door that read, "Toad's Shop" Mario pushed open the door and the bell tinkled as they went inside.

"Hey guys." said Toad.

"Hey Toad." Mario said.

"What can I do for you Mario?" Toad asked politely.

"I was hoping you could give me some mushrooms."

"Sure, what kind?"

"Green." Mario said.

"OK, how many?"

"27." Mario said, "3 for each of us."

"OK." He then turned and walked into the back room, within about a minute he came out with a sack full of mushrooms. He handed them over the counter, "Here you go."

"Thanks Toad."

"And, your total is, 30 coins."

"OK, here you go." Mario stacked the coins on the counter. He took the sack and headed out the door. "Bye."

"See ya, come back soon!" Toad waved them out the door.

Then Mario stopped in front of Toad's shop and handed out mushrooms.

"We're expected to eat this?" Shadow asked.

"Yes you're supposed to eat it! What do you think? Drop it on your head and it'll give you the lives? No!" Luigi replied briskly.

Jack popped one in his mouth. "Mmm, tasty!"

Shadow turned to him, "That's disgusting." But yet everyone had already popped on in their mouth.

"It's not real mushrooms silly!" Sonic exclaimed, "They're mini cakes."

Shadow said nothing, but he studied the mushroom carefully.

"I mean, do you think real mushrooms come in these colors and have eyes?" Jack said matter- a -factly.

"Fine I'll eat it." Shadow popped it in his mouth. "Hmm, not bad I guess." he muttered.

"Wow, he actually likes something." Jack muttered. Then to Tails he said, "Is he always like this?"

"When you think about Shadow, he's nothing but a bitter hedgehog who hates the world." Tails said. "He can be nice….really nice actually, you just got to get to know him."

"But he's challenging everything Mario says." Jack protested.

"I know, but that's just Shadow. He's his own man, meaning, he's used to following his own orders."

"Just like me." Jack said, "by the way, has he always been like this?"

"From what I heard no," Tails replied, then he turned Knuckles' direction, "Hey, Knuckles!"

The red echidna turned, "Yeah?"

"Can you tell Jack about Shadow?"

"Sure." He walked over to them.

"You want to know the story behind Shadow huh?"

"Yeah."

"Well, here it is, Eggman's grandfather, Dr. Robotnik created him. Dr. Robotnik created him in Sonic's image. He was created to destroy Sonic, but when he was taken prisoner by Sonic, we managed to convince him into being good but he was never fully accepted because of his attitude and his dark passed." Knuckles said. "He's always been the "outsider".

"That's horrible." Jack said.

"I know."

Jack looked over at Shadow, who was sitting all by himself on a rock, staring off into the horizon, with his back turned to everyone. "Has he ever found love?"

"Once, a human girl named Maria. Oh, he never stopped loving her. He never talks about her, but I sometimes hear him yell her name in his sleep."

"What happened to Maria?"

"She was taken."

There was silence.

"Has he ever smiled?" Jack asked Knuckles.

"No, not that I know of." Knuckles replied.

"Wow, I didn't realize that."

"No one does." Tails said, "But Sonic said he actually can be really nice, but also, that he's a loose cannon so if you talk to him, watch what you say."

"Alright, thanks Tails!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Letter**

"OK now, we've got the coordinates and we are ready to go." said Mario.

As they were about to leave though, a little rabbit hopped over to them. She was a cream color and had on an orange jumper.

"Cream?! What are you doing here?" Sonic asked, "How did you get here?"

"Long story, but I've got a letter for you." she handed it to Sonic."

"Sonic, read it out loud." Mario said.

_Deer Mario, Sonic and Captain Jack Sparro-or whoevere else is reeding, we have all decided that we r going two send r minions out two catch eny annoying Toads, Pirates and animals and stuff them into those Power -Up Panals, so, ha! And also ccidnap every damsel we find, So Ha again!_

_Sincerely,_

_-King Boo_

_-Cutler Beckett _

_-Dr. Eggman_

"Wow, that's one terrible speller." said Jack looking over Sonic's shoulder at the letter.

"You can't spell any better!" Norrington commented.

"Shut up James!" Jack snapped, giving him a shove.

"Oh, do you wanna go there, do you really want to be pummeled?" James snapped.

"I would prefer not." Jack said, then poked him in the nose, afterwards ran away. Norrington turned red in the face and stormed after Jack. He jumped onto his shoulders and pinned him to the ground and sat on him. "Get off!" Jack snapped.

"Make me!" Norrington snapped back. Jack tried to get up but Norrington had him pinned down hard. He tried to throw Norrington off but he kept a firm hold. Jack then grabbed an empty bottle of Rum and broke it on Norrington's head. He froze and fell down. Jack pushed James off and stood up.

"Will, help me carry this piece of trash to that bridge and drop it off." Jack said pointing to a bridge with a large creek under it.

"OK." Will picked up James by the legs and Jack by his arms. They walked him to the bridge and threw him in the water. KERSPLASH! James lurched up out of the water.

"Jack!" he exclaimed, "What was that!?"

"Next time, don't sit on me!" Everyone stifled out laughter. James shook himself dry.

"I whip mah hair back and forth, I whip mah hair back and forth! I whip mad-" Sonic sang.

"Shut up Sonic." Shadow muttered.

"Hair." Sonic squeaked.

"Do you mind?" James asked, then he grabbed his brown hair and wrung it out and took off his soaking jacket and wrung it out. He shook it dry and slung it over his wet shoulder. Then he took off his wet vest and wrung it out. He then slung that over his shoulder so he was just wearing his white shirt, pants and boots.

"Thank you for throwing me in the water." he said sarcastically.

"You're welcome." Jack said sarcastically back, "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Wait what?" Sonic exclaimed, "All I heard was, "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Sonic!" Mario exclaimed, slugging him in the arm.

"What?"

"That's what she said!" Mario and Sonic started laughing.

"That's what she said!" Sonic mimicked Mario, laughing harder, slapping his knee.

"C'mon now we have to get going." Mario said, still smiling with a laugh in his voice as they began to walk on. They'd forgotten that Cream was still there, but suddenly, her scream interrupted them. A robotic claw had picked her up from the ground.

"CREAM!" Tails exclaimed. The others looked up. Cream was struggling wildly. There she was, held by a claw. It was attached to Bowser's clown car and inside it was Cutler Beckett.

"Well, well, Jack Sparrow, I'm surprised I'd find you here."

"You better giver her back!" shouted Tails who flew up to Beckett's face.

Then Cream began to cry.

"Beckett! That's a little girl you're nabbing!" Jack snapped.

"I know that's kind of the point." he said. "And I could use a little boy too." Then he grabbed Tails's tails and began to fly away.

"Sonic, help!" Tails exclaimed. But they were already floating up higher. Beckett laughed evilly as he flew out of sight. They watched in terror as he floated away. Then Jack turned to James, "I still can't believe you worked for him." Jack said.

Sonic whipped around, "What, you used to-"

"Not anymore!" James exclaimed, "And I hate him now just like the rest of you."

"Enough talking, we have to get them back, they're just kids." Shadow interrupted.

"You're right." Sonic said, "After them!" he and Shadow zoomed away before anyone could protest. They ran after them…..

Meanwhile, Detective Vector the Crocodile was snoozing in the shallow part of a lake, it was a warm lazy day for him. Then the 7 year old bee, Charmy, who was also a detective buzzed around the shady tree, where Detective Espio the Purple Chameleon was snoozing on a branch. They were all part of a Detective agency led by Vector called "Team Chaotix". They were enjoying their day off.

Above them, in the sky were Beckett and his hostages. Cream was silent and scared and Tails just crossed his arms as he sat inside the Clown Ship. His tails were tied together so he couldn't move. Then Tails caught sight of Vector asleep in the lake.

"Cream, look, it's Vector, if we're loud enough maybe he'll here us." he said.

"Alright Tails." she said in her sweet little voice. "I'm so scared I could cry right now." She began to wail while Tails yelled "HELP!" The kept this up and Beckett angrily tried to hush them.

Espio's eyes flew open and he fell off the tree onto Vector who woke with a start.

"Espio-" they looked up, "Is that Cream and Tails?" Vector exclaimed.

"Yeah." said Charmy.

"They sound like they're in trouble." said Espio. Vector climbed out of the water. They were hovering low enough to jump for.

"OK when I jump, Espio, you jump on the branch to my head and then Charmy you jump on Espio's head and buzz around the kidnapper, got it?"

"Yeah I got it."

Vector waited until they were about above the tree, he ran and jumped as high as he could, Espio jumped and turned invisible, he reached the ship and grabbed the edge. Charmy flew up and buzzed around Beckett's head who angrily tried to shoo him. Then with a great effort, Vector climbed the tree and grabbed the edge of the ship it lurched to one side with the shock of the Crocodile's weight. Espio turned visible and pulled it down to other side. Vector yanked it down far enough so he could get his whole body in the ship. Vector's tail smacked Beckett's face and the villain screamed at the sight of him. He untied Tails. "Thanks Vector." he smiled.

"No problem kid." he replied, "Now to save Cream."

"You're too late!" Beckett exclaimed. They were over the lake; if Cream were to be dropped she'd drown. He smacked Vector on the head and pushed the red button and the claw released its grip on Cream she began to plummet down toward the lake. Vector hung over the side of the ship and whipped his tail around. She grabbed hold of it and climbed up his back. She latched on to his neck and let out a sigh of relief.

"Hold on!" Vector jumped down into the lake followed by the others. They landed in the lake and the beaten Beckett flew away, "You'll regret this, you bloody will!" he cursed and was gone.

Cream and Espio floated on Vector's back who swam to shore, Charmy and Tails flying closely behind.

"You kids OK?" Vector asked.

"Yeah," Tails replied. "Thanks."

"Thank you so much for helping us Vector." Cream said.

"No problem." Vector replied, "Now let's get you back to your friends."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Sonic's Plan**

"I feel like we've been walking for a mere decade." Jack groaned.

"We're almost to the lake." Mario replied.

"And?"

"I saw the clown ship come this way."

"Crocodile!" Norrington exclaimed.

"What?" Mario asked puzzled.

"There's a crocodile over there!" Norrington exclaimed pointing at Vector who was snoozing under a tree.

"Hey, it's Vector!" Sonic exclaimed.

"And there's Cream!" Knuckles said. Sure enough, Vector was asleep under the tree and Cream was curled up on his belly, taking a nap. Tails was above them asleep on the lowest branch his two tails hanging over the side. Espio was on the other side and Charmy was curled up in the grass next to Vector. Sonic walked over to Vector and tapped him on the shoulder. "Yo, Vector, wake up." Vector blinked his eyes open, "Where's the fire?" he muttered sleepily.

"No fire, we kind of need the kids back."

"Can't you come back later, we're all tired." Vector protested, "We rescued them from this weird guy."

"It's OK Vector, I'll go with them." said Tails who had woken up.

"OK, but I'm going to keep Cream here, goodnight." Vector was asleep again before anyone could say another word. They began to walk away.

"See you guys." Charmy waved them goodbye.

"That was interesting." Jack said. "Vector seems to have a connection with Cream."

"He does, he loves Cream like a daughter." Tails said. "Cream doesn't have a dad, so Vector kind of takes that role, she really trusts him."

"And you know this how?" Jack questioned.

"Cream's mom's a good friend of his." Tails said.

"Who's Cream's mom?" Jack asked.

"Vanilla the Rabbit." Sonic said.

"Oh, now I get it."

"Man, I like Vector." said Silver, "But sometimes the guy can be real stubborn."

"Yeah, I agree." said Knuckles. Suddenly, something flew over their heads and landed in front of them. It was a bat- like purple thing.

"Not him again." Shadow glowered.

"Hi-iiiiii!" the creature said.

"Go away Moe-Koon." Knuckles snapped.

"Right after I deliver this message." They watched the small TV.

"Hello Sonic."

"Ahhh! That guy's a creep!" Jack said.

"Heard that." said the monitor. "Anyway, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, as you already know, Bowser, Beckett and I are working together, good luck getting past us, we've got guards and stuff all over, so ha, ha, ha, you'll never be able to get your friends now! Because, soon all of them, will be either, hung or Robotosized!" He laughed manically. "Eggman over and out." Sonic was glaring at the TV in his hands, then, KABOOM! The TV self-destructed. Moe-Koon flew away laughing.

"Bye, bye suckers!" he laughed.

"I will kill that little brat." Knuckles growled.

"Is that annoying thing Eggman's official?" Jack asked.

"Sadly, yes." Sonic replied.

"We have to save our friends before it's too late." said Silver.

"I've got an idea," Sonic said, "We'll split up into 4 mixed teams of 2 and 2 groups of 3 and scour the lands for our friends."

"What do you mean by mixed?"

"I mean, no two people from the same place in one group."

"I think that's a great idea." Knuckles said.

"I agree." said Silver.

"So do I." Tails said. "You guys?"

"Aye." said Jack and soon everyone agreed.

"OK then," Sonic said. "I'll go with Mario."

"I'll go with Will." said Luigi.

"I'll go with Tails." said Jack.

"Silver and I will go together." said James.

"I could join Mario and Sonic." said Knuckles.

"And I'll go with Silver and James." said Shadow.

"Alright guys." Sonic replied, "We'll meet at King Boo's Mansion in about two hours, sound good."

"Yep." everyone said in unison.

"Watch out for the enemies." Mario said, "And be careful."

"Aye, aye captain!" said Tails.

"Alright then, see ya soon; each group has video watches, so if you need anything, give us a ring."

"OK."

With that, our heroes set off on their ways.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Adventure Underway

"OK, Jack, my calculations tell me that if we keep this rode we should be out of this world within like 2 hours." Said Tails Each group had been assigned 2 worlds to scour. Jack and Tails had worlds 3 and 7.

"I hope so, this desert is about to kill me." Jack panted.

"Ahh, ha, here it is." said Tails. "Down the sand slide." he ran and slid on his bottom down the hill with Jack following closely behind. They ended up ramming into a pile of snow and laughed as the frozen water cooled them down. They got up and instantly were overcome by a freezing wind. They shivered.

"We should probably hurry," Tails said, "If the wind keeps picking up like this there could be a blizzard."

"Yeah, your right, I'm already freezing and we haven't even started walking. He shivered again and wrapped his jacket around him tightly.

"You're lucky you have fur." Jack muttered.

"C'mon, it's not that cold."

"You have fur." Jack said again.

"C'mon Jack, we're focusing on finding our friends, just ignore the cold." Another rapid icy wind hit them.

"Bloody wind!" Jack cursed.

Tails ignored him, "Hey, hey look, over there." Tails pointed to a shape under a tree. They walked over for a closer look, "It's a monkey!" Tails exclaimed.

"Not just any monkey, "Jack" the Monkey, he belongs to my long-time nemesis, Barbossa."

"But what's the monkey doing here alone?"

"I don't know." Jack replied lamely. The little creature was shivering.

"If he's here, Barbossa can't be far, right?" Tails asked.

"Aye, correct lad." Jack said.

"We'll get him out of the snow and look for Barbossa after." said Tails.

"No use, Barby will just-"

"Jack?"

"Oh, fine." Jack got down to his knees and started crawling to the monkey. It let out a hiss.

"Come here, you stupid little furball." The monkey hissed.

Jack rolled his eyes. Jack held out an arm, "Just come here so we can help you." Jack urged. The monkey stood still before scampering up Jack's arm.

"Hey, Jack, look at this." Jack followed Tails behind an icy bush. Barbossa's hat was there along with a sword.

"Looks like there's been a struggle." Tails verbalized.

Then a voice interrupted them, "PUT ME DOWN YE' CURS!"

The monkey squeaked delighted, jumping up and down on Jack's shoulder pointing. They followed his gaze. "Is that a robot chicken?" Jack asked.

"Yep." Tails rpelied.

"Once we bring this guy to the castle, Eggman will be so proud of me." said the chicken.

"Hey, I helped too!" said the other robot, then the two began arguing. The chicken was holding the end of a rope that Barbossa was tied up in.

Tails laughed, "This'll be a piece of cake, Scratch and Grounder are the kings of stupidity. When I fly out there and distract them, untie him." Jack nodded and Tails flew out of the bushes.

"Hey, Scratch, Grounder, over here." Tails said. The robots turned.

"Hey, it's the hedgehog's little tagalong, let's get 'im!" Grounder said. The two began to run after the two-tailed fox who flew in the air way ahead of them.

Jack's queue, he ran from the bushes and began to untie Barby.

"Boy am I glad to see you." said Barby, seeming relieved.

When he was untied Jack gave him his hat and sword. He put his hat on his head and his sword in his sash and the monkey jumped onto his shoulder.

"Hey, where's your little friend?"

Jack looked around, "I don't know."

"Jack, help!" They whipped around. Scratch and Grounder came out of the bushes carrying Tails by his arms. They tied his tails.

"Boy, Eggman's gonna be so proud of me when he finds out _I _captured the pipsqueak." Scratch said.

"Not if I get there first!" Grounder retorted angrily, letting go of Tails arm and rolling away. The other robot picked him up and slung him over his shoulder before he could escape.

"Jack, help!" Tails yelped as Scratch began to run.

"Barby, we have to help him!"

"Well, if ye must, ye can go alone, and stop callin' me Barby."

"Please Hector; I need your help, c'mon."

"Fine," Barby said, "Let's go before my feet fall off." They flew after Scratch and Grounder, they Jack would save Tails, whatever it took.

Meanwhile, Shadow's group were making their way through the dense forest and then to the ruins which had been Darkland.

"I still don't see why these maps have to be so confusing." Silver complained.

"Probably because you have it upside down." Shadow said.

"Oh." Silver flipped it around. "Now I can read it."

Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Why are we even wasting our time looking here, it's a ghost town." Norrington muttered.

"There's gotta be someone around here." Silver said.

"Wait, hang on, shh." Shadow said. They fell silent. They could hear a faint sound that sounded like, crying. They followed the sound and it gradually loudened.

"I don't believe it, it's a Yoshi." said James. It was a pink one trapped in a net.

The net was hanging on a tree branch. James cupped his hands to his mouth and shouted up the tree, "Hello up there!"

She stopped crying and looked down. "Oh, please, save me." she said.

"Don't worry, miss, you'll be OK." Norrington said.

"Silver, where are you going?" Shadow asked.

"I'm gonna climb the tree and get the net loose."

"How?" Shadow challenged.

"Umm….."

"Here, catch." James tossed a dagger up to Silver, who caught it in the air.

"Thanks, James." said Silver.

"No problem Silv." James answered.

"Oh, please hurry." said the Yoshi. Silver crawled across the rough bark of the branch and began to cut through the net. The Yoshi let out a squeak each time her net came lower.

"Alright, here she comes!" Silver exclaimed. He let go of the net and it began to plummet down the tree. The Yoshi screamed. James and Shadow caught her just before she hit the ground. They put her down on the ground. "Thank you." she said.

"You're welcome miss." said Norrington.

"I'm Yoshi-Belle." she said. "The Jungle Warriors took my friends and I was trying to save them but ended up caught up in that net."

"Jungle Warriors?" Silver questioned as he climbed down the tree and gave the dagger back to Norrington.

"Yeah, they're a bunch of savage primates." she explained, "They bring prisoners to their king to either give as an offering or…..eat."

"That is disgusting!" Norrington yelped.

"And scary." put in Silver.

"Hey, I've got it." Shadow said, "If the Jungle Warriors took Yoshi-Belle's friends, maybe we'll find some of our friends there too."

"We'll get your friends back Yoshi-Belle." said Silver.

"Oh would you? Thank you oh so much!" she said.

"The best thing you can do is hide." said Shadow. "Now we'd better go. C'mon guys."

"You'll find them in Donkey Kong Country, good luck!" Yoshi-Belle said waving to them as they made their way through the jungle


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Stalled

Knuckles, Mario and Sonic trekked through the hot desert, all tired, even the active hedgehog.

"Man, it's so hot!" Knuckles said. "Look, even Sonic doesn't have the energy to run anymore."

"Tell me Mario," Sonic panted, "Why we had to choose the hottest place in Mushroomland to look for our friends."

"Nobody else would cover this place." Mario replied lamely.

"Well, on the bright side, this is our last place."

They had already covered the Mainland so they were now looking in the desert. They hadn't had much luck there. "This time the Koopas really have brains." Mario had said.

"I don't know how anyone could possibly be here." Knuckles said.

"Let's stop and rest." Sonic said.

"You want to stop and rest?" Knuckles asked surprise.

"I'm tired, don't judge me."

"I guess we could rest." said Mario, "Anyway, it'd be a good chance to brainstorm and drink some water."

They stopped under a large cactus and rested there. Mario took out a large tin water bottle from his backpack that was filled to the brim with ice water. Before Mario could take a drink, Sonic grabbed the water out of his hands and took a huge gulp.

"Well save some for the rest of us." said Knuckles. Sonic passed it over to him. Knuckles took several drinks before handing it back to Mario, who drank some too.

"Well, we already drank half the bottle, so let's save the rest of It." said Mario who put it back in his backpack. "I've got an idea that I think will-

"HELP!" called a faint voice. Sonic's ears shifted to the sound.

"HELP!" it came again.

"C'mon guys," said Sonic getting up off the ground, "Someone's calling for help!" He was gone before you could say "hedgehog". Knuckles and Mario ran after him.

"Wait up!" called the echidna.

Sonic followed the sound until he saw two girls. "Look over there." he told Mario and Knuckles when they'd caught up to him. One young woman, who had long black hair, a yellow bandanna and pirate clothes was stuck in a sinkhole and the other, who wore a ragged dress with dreadlocks, was trying to pull her out of the sand.

"We've gotta help them!" Mario said. They began to run toward them but were stopped short when a tall, red-eyed Mummy-Pokey came out of the sand. It lunged and smacked Sonic who plummeted through the air and landed, unconscious in the sand. Mario ran toward the creature and karate-kicked him right in his middle. 2 of the 5 pokey balls fell off the creature. Knuckles ran toward him and punched him just under his face. The creature vanished in the sand.

"Where'd he go?" Knuckles asked.

"I don't know." Then the sand began to rumble below them.

"Look out!" Mario grabbed Knuckles sharply, practically dragging him across the sand.

"What.-" Then the giant creature came from the sand twice his normal size. He had the guys cornered.

"We're as good as dead now!" Knuckles said.

"You don't have to say it twice." Mario replied. Then, suddenly, WHOOSH! Something whizzed passed them. They barley caught sight of Sonic, who turned into a saw-ball and sawed through the creatures head. The creature froze and collapsed on the sand, and disappeared.

"Great work, hedgehog." Mario said.

"Thanks, you two OK?"

"Yep." Knux replied.

They walked over to the girls. "Looks like you've got yourself in a sticky situation." Mario said.

"No chiz." replied the girl in the sinkhole.

"Alright now," said Mario, he latched on the girl with the dreads waist, Knuckles grabbed onto Mario and Sonic went to the other side of the sinkhole and put his hands on the trapped girls back.

"And, pull!" said Mario. Sonic ran full speed the others pulling and soon the girl was out of the sinkhole. Sonic turned into a saw and sawed his way across the pit.

"You guys OK?" he asked the ladies.

"Yes." replied the women with the dress in a scarcely understandable tone. "I am Tia Dalma."

"And I be Anamaria." said the other.

"Pleasure, I'm Mario, and that's Sonic and Knuckles."

"Does anyone know Jack Sparrow? I've got some unfinished business to settle with him."

"OK….that's awkward…." Knuckles said. Then he and Sonic laughed.

"What is with you perverted teenagers?" Mario muttered. "Anyway, ladies, yes, we know Jack, you'll find him in Iceland.

"Alright, thanks." said Anamaria, "C'mon Tia." Then they were gone.

Will took a deep breath, "Ahh, the ocean, I gotta say Luigi, there's no place like the sea…makes me feel like I'm home." Will had been doing most of the talking all day but he and Luigi got along really well. The partners had been asked to cover the fourth and 6th worlds.

"I like the sea breeze," Luigi said, "it feels nice. I like to walk along the sand at sunset when the breeze is most active and the beaches are empty, especially with Daisy…." he stopped and a look of sorrow crossed his face. "I miss her."

"I miss Elizabeth, but don't worry Weegee." he put a comforting arm around Luigi's shoulders, "We'll find them."

"I hope so….before it gets dark…"

"Jack? Jack Sparrow?" came a man's voice.

"Awwk? Captain Sparrow?"

"Pintel, I lost me eye!" They followed the sound to the beach and to their surprise found Jack's crew members, Gibbs, Cotton, Pintel and Ragetti and Marty, the dwarf pirate, soaking wet on the sand.

"Jack?" Gibbs called again. "Well, I guess he's not here."

"Gibbs! Hey!" Will called cheerfully.

"Ahh, Will, it does me old heart good to see a familiar face." said the salty old pirate.

"How did you get here?"

"We came lookin' for Jack and got shipwrecked."

"Ya know where he is?" asked Pintel.

"Yes." said Will, "He should be in Iceland."

"Iceland?"

"Yeah, he's goin after people before Eggman gets them."

"Eggman?"

"Yeah, Beckett threw in his lock with Eggman and King Boo."

"Ya lost me."

"It doesn't matter, but you should hide, it's dangerous out here….enemies everywhere."

"Everyone's taking refuge in the Mainland castle." Luigi said. "I know how to get you there in a snap, follow me." Luigi said. "Hey, Will, will you be fine here just until I get these guys to safety?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Will waved goodbye to the group and set off on his own. He soon found his way to a beach cliff. But when he got there, boy was he in for a surprise.

"Ahh, Mr. Turner, what a pleasant surprise." Will whipped around; there was Beckett in his clown car, hovering over the ocean. Someone was in the car with him. A girl with blonde hair and a white laced-up the front dress; Elizabeth!

"Will!" she called.

"Elizabeth!" he replied. "Put her down right now."

"OK." replied the villain. He pulled down a lever and she fell through the floor.

"Aggghhhh!"

"No!" Will exclaimed. Then the robotic claw lashed out and grabbed her. She angrily tried to get free.

"Surrender, or your little bonnie is history."

She looked into Will's eyes with downright fear.

"Fine, take me."

Beckett laughed, "Guards!" Two redcoats grabbed him, and one slit his neck with a sword.

"NO!" Elizabeth yelped. The guards threw him into the sea.

Beckett laughed again, "One less pirate is better than nothing. Now get outta here!" The Robotic claw threw Elizabeth on the cliff and she tumbled down the hill. Beckett laughed half-heartedly and flew away.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Oh Where Oh Where Has Tails Gone

"Tails? Tails? Taaaaails!? Where are you little buddy?" Jack called.

"Dang it Jack! You got us lost and there's going to be a blizzard soon."

"We're not lost."

"Oh? Look around you!" His voice echoed. Jack looked around; there was nothing but endless white barren.

"Oh, I guess we are lost, but no fear, I'll just call Mario." Jack pressed a button on is video watch.

"Hey, Mar?" He called. The mustachioed hero came on the monitor.

"Ahh, Jack? Have you made a lot of progress?" he asked.

"Kind of….."

"Jack? What's wrong?"

"Umm, well, we were chasing minions and we lost sight of them and now…we're lost."

"Oh boy Jack, I should have known something like this would happen."

"We thought maybe you could show us the way."

"Well, I would but I can't, first of all I'm not there, and I barley have any reception, there's a sandstorm raging outside and we're in a pyramid. But I can tell you this, find shelter, there's going to be a _le' blizzard_…or blizzard, soon."

"Can you at least tell us where we are." he showed Mario the barren.

"No, but I know there's an underground snow cavern somewhere. Start walking."

They began to walk. Then the ground gave way under Jack, "Aggghhhhhhh!"

"There it is." Mario chuckled. Jack looked around. All around him was solid rock with icicles hanging from the ceiling.

"Thanks, Mario."

"No problem Jack, oh by the way, as soon as the blizzard dies down, getout of there, or you'll suffocate. Ciao."

"Ciao." Jack replied. Then Barbossa came tumbling into him.

"Oww, son of a-"

Whoosh! Wind began to rage outside.

"Good one." smiled Barby.

Jack rolled his eyes and they began to crawl through the narrow cavern. It was too narrow to go side by side and too enclosed to stand up so they had to crawl. They sat in the very corner, close together to keep warm, as much as they disliked it.

"Won't the snow get in?" Jack asked.

"Nay," Barbossa replied, "I scooped snow over us so we should be fine."

"So, uhh, what now?" Jack asked.

"We sit here until the blizzard stops." Barbossa said. "I figures the snow be settlin' in about an hour or so."

"Oh bloody great, a whole hour in this cramped space with you." Jack muttered, crossing his arms. Jack tried to scoot away but the walls were to narrow.

"Buggar." Jack muttered. It was completely silent in their cave. They could hear the wind roaring outside. Blowing freezing water everywhere it crossed through.

The waves slapped upon a sandy beach, washing up the still body of William Turner. He groaned and blinked open his eyes. He did the best he could to pull himself up and look around. He seemed to be in some kind of cove. Tall cliff walls surrounded him and drafts of cold air blew around him. He got up and rubbed his neck where it was sore. He quickly drew his hand away when something warm and sticky touched it. Blood! His blood, he quickly rinsed of his hand and looked at his reflection in the water. There was a huge gash in his neck, still bleeding. He used the burning saltwater to rinse it then used the scarf around his wrist to wrap it up. He dried off his video watch and tried the turn it on, nothing but static. He let out a flustered sigh and turned it off. He started to walk but collapsed again as pain pulsed through his ankle. He had wrenched it, again. A shadow fell over him.

"Excuse me, but, are you OK?" he looked up. A cream colored, adult rabbit in a purple dress with a dark magenta vest was standing over him. "Have I seen you before?"

"I don't recall." she replied. "My name is Vanilla, and I don't know where I am."

"Vanilla? You're Cream's mother right? A close friend of Vector?"

She chuckled, "That's me." Then she suddenly frowned, "I wish I knew where my daughter was."

"I do."

"You do?"

"Yes, we saw her with Vector and the Chaotix at the lake, she's being well taken care of."

"Oh, I'm so glad. –But what about you? I saw you fall over."

"It's nothing, really."

"Oh? Try to walk." Will looked confused, but got up and started to walk a few steps but winced and said under his breath,

"Ow!" and collapsed.

"You're not going anywhere until I see to that ankle." she smiled and helped him up. She walked him to a rock and he sat down. He put his foot up on a smaller rock and kicked off his boot. Vanilla rolled up his pant leg and examined his ankle.

"It's very swollen." she said. "Has this happened before?"

"Yes, quite recently, actually."

"That explains why it's so bad." she replied, "It's a good thing I brought a first aid kit with me, I'll have to rub ointment on it and wrap it up and that slit in your neck needs a new bandage." Vanilla got her bag and rubbed an herb poultice on Will's ankle before wrapping it up in a bandage. She then thoroughly cleaned his neck wound and wrapped that in a bandage too.

"All finished." she finally said, "But you must wait here for a minute I'll be right back." Will watched as she threaded thick sea whip through pieces of wood and came back with a perfectly durable crutch. "You can use this when I get you back up the cliff to walk."

"How will you-?"

"Hold on." she grabbed him around his middle and took off flying with her long ears!

"Don't drop that crutch." she said. He gripped the crutch firmly as they flew up the cliff. She dropped him off at the hill he recalled encountering Beckett on. "Thank you!" he called to Vanilla.

"You're welcome, now I'm off to Cream, goodbye!" With one final wave, Will watched her fly away into the setting sun. Will leaned against the crutch on his good side, his ankle just above the ground. He swung the crutch out in front of him. He stepped with his right leg and swung his injured leg to catch up with the crutch. Now, he had to find Elizabeth.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jungle Warriors

Elizabeth walked along through the forest calling the nbames of the guys, "Mario? Luigi? Jack? James? Anyone? she stopped calling and stared at her surroundings. Nothing seemed alive, it was completely silent. The only sound was her feet crunching the leaves and twigs on the ground. Suddenly she stepped into something and she felt herself being pulled from the ground. "AGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" she shrieked.

Meanwhile James, Silver and Shadow, who were not far from there heard her scream. They followed the sound and were surprised to find Elizabeth hanging from one of the treetops, her dress skirt practically falling off her, exposing her under-drawers.

"Whoa," Silver whispered to Shadow, "Stripper in the house." They began to snort with laughter. Seeing what they were laughing at, James darted in front of Elizabeth, facing them.

"Hey! Show some respect for the lady."

They stopped laughing. "Sorry." they said, backing away.

"Elizabeth," Norrington whispered, "Your dress."

"What? OH MY GOODNESS!" she pulled the dress over her. "I'm terribly sorry."

"No….. problem." Silver said, they continued laughing.

"What is wrong with you?" James exclaimed, "So immature, look at poor Elizabeth." He shot the rope with his pistol and she fell down, he caught her just in time. She looked at him and he smiled. She glared at him, and then smiled. "Thank you for saving me!" she kissed him. He turned red. He set her on the ground.

"Well," said Shadow, "We're on a mission and can't stop now." They continued to walk and arrived at a place with a broad river dotted with houses on stilts and on the ground too. An archway said "Donkey Kong Country".

"Well that's noticeable." Elizabeth commented. Silver started to walk in but Shadow caught his arm.

"We can't just walk in there all Willy-Nilly; we have to have some sort of plan." Shadow said.

"Yeah, he's right." said Elizabeth.

"Hmm…." said Norrington. He looked around. Some masks, spears and cannibal clothing hung on the side of the arch.

"Alright, Shadow and Silver, you strut in there dressed in this stuff and we'll be your prisoners." said James.

"OK." said Silver.

Meanwhile, in the village two guards guarded the DK temple. One was a 13 year old ape named Tiny Kong and the other, her sister was 16 and she was called Candy Kong. Then, two peculiar looking guards came dragging prisoners behind them.

"We have brought prisoners." said Shadow.

"Oh?" said Candy.

"The king will be pleased with this!" said Tiny.

"And may I inquire as to what these prisoners will be used for?"

"Whatever the king wants." said Silver.

"You may ascend." said Tiny.

"Thanks." said Shadow. "Let's go!" he snapped at Norrington and Elizabeth. He dragged them up the stairs until they were well away from the guards. They looked above them.

"There's a gazillion stairs!" Silver complained.

"Nothing a little teleportation can't do," said Shadow. "Hold on!" He teleported from one flight of stairs to another until they arrived at the entry-way to the throne room, suddenly, the ground shook, "I WANT MORE FOOD AND THESE GARMENTS ARE HIDEOUS, GET ME SOME NEW ONES BEFORE I BASH YOU!" A monkey tumbled down the stairs. She picked herself up, "I'm sorry, I'm right on it!" she squealed. They peeked in through the entry. A huge brown gorilla with grass bracelets and anklets and a tiki crown was sitting on the throne. Two crocodiles in ripped pants with skeleton belts and tiki necklaces were standing there holding torches. Silver gulped.

"Umm, sir….." he looked their way and closed their eyes, bracing themselves. The gorilla jumped down from the throne and lumbered toward them.

"Ahh, I see you've brought me some prisoners." he said. "Well, come, bring them in." he said. They slowly walked in.

"Ahh, they will make a perfect edition to my feast tonight." James and Elizabeth gulped.

"Kritters!" the crocodilians turned his way. He spoke to them in a language they did not understand but James thought he heard, "Bone Liki-liki." The Kritters nodded and grabbed the prisoners and threw them into a cage hanging above boiling lava. James and Elizabeth could feel the heat from it even though they were hanging a good 100 feet over it.

"Now, if you'll excuse me," said the gorilla, "I'm going to the arena to practice barrel-bashing." They watched him charge down the stairs. Now it only was Shadow and Silver, the Kritters and the prisoners in the temple. James and Elizabeth peered into the cage next to them. 8 Yoshies were in there. One was purple, one was blue, another was light blue, another was yellow, the 5th was red, the 6th was black, the 7th was white and the last one was orange.

"Wait….isn't there a green one?" James asked.

"I don't know, you tell me." replied Elizabeth.

"Green, you say?" said a voice. "That'd be me." he spoke in a thick Yoshian accent. They turned around, Yoshi; Yoshi himself was sitting in the corner of the cage.

"Yoshi! It's me, Norrington, do you remember?"

"How could I forget? And that's Elizabeth." said the little creature.

"Thank goodness you're all safe."

"Not all of us….Yoshi-Belle's still out there somewhere."

"Yoshi-Belle's safe, don't worry." said James. "We found her."

"You did?" he brightened up.

"Yeah, we told her to hide." James said. He sighed.

"Thank goodness!" Yoshi exclaimed, then he frowned, "But we won't be safe for long….come sunset it won't matter.

"They'll drop us in the lava." said the orange Yoshi, who, apparently was a girl. "It's no use trying to escape."

"That's quitter talk Blossom!" exclaimed the purple Yoshi.

"Well, excuse me Violet, but it's true." said Blossom.

"Val?" the small light blue Yoshi asked the blue one. "We'll escape, right?"

"Don't worry Josie, we'll be fine." replied the blue one.

"If we get out of this." said the red Yoshi, Yoshiah.

"You Yoshies are so negative." said Elizabeth. "You're not giving me any sliver of hope at all."

"I'll find a way to get us out!" said the purple Yoshi.

"We'll help!" said two twin Yoshies, Oreo and Marshmallow in unison. One Yoshi had black scales and the other had white scales.

"OK." said James, "But we'll need a plan."

"Thank you for helping us." Yoshi said.

"No problem."

"Shadow, Silver!" Elizabeth called. The two were talking to the Kritters. They stopped talking and whipped around. They stomped over, glowering.

"What?" Shadow spat, pretending to sound like a Jungle Warrior.

"Create a distraction for the Kritters." said Elizabeth. They nodded and walked over to them.

"Alright guys," Norrington began. "On the count of three, we're gonna swing our cages toward the edge of the platform. When we get there I'm going to shoot the ropes and we're going to put all our weight forward so we land safely on the platform. Then, we're going to roll our cages down the temple steps and back into the forest where we will make out getaway. Got that?"

The Yoshies nodded. "Ready? One…..two….THREE!" The Yoshies leaned back to the far side of the cage and jumped forward. All 8 of their weights pushing the cage forward, they swung back again.

"C'MON YOU GUYS!" Violet exclaimed. "GIVE IT ALL YOU GOT!" The cage swung forward very far. James shot the rope and the cage flew through the air, landing on the platform and started rolling down the stairs. All eight Yoshies screamed. Not long after them, Norrington's cage came tumbling down. They began to roll quickly down the stairs. Elizabeth grabbed James, whose fingers were latched firmly at the top, and screamed. "AGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"

"There's a turn coming up!" Yoshi yelped.

"Lean." said James, "LEAN!" he called to the other Yoshies. They leaned the direction of the turn. The cages swerved just in time. Then they resumed standing straight until the next turn, anyway. They flew out the temple, guards running after them. More than once did they almost crash into people. Elizabeth looked behind them, "They're catching up!" she exclaimed when she saw the warriors.

"Not for long." Norrington said. He shot a large tree branch and it came tumbling down onto some of the warriors. He then let go of the cage and he and Yoshi put their legs through and ran. Then, they tripped and face planted. The cage took off faster and faster as it tumbled down a hill. Then they heard a loud sound. "What's that roaring sound?" Elizabeth asked. They looked ahead of them. "WATERFALL!" Yoshi yelped.

"Stop the cage!" Elizabeth yelped. They stopped running just before they went over. They broke the cages only to find that the warriors were gaining on them.

"No time to stop now!" Norrington picked up Elizabeth and ran and jumped off the cliff.

"AGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Elizabeth screamed all the way down. KERSPLASH! The Yoshies hurled in after them. They popped up coughing and sputtering as the current carried them downstream. Elizabeth stayed holding on to James while the Yoshies splashed at the water to stay above. Then, arrows came hurling down after them. The roaring grew louder.

"OH NO!" Elizabeth yelped. She held on tighter to Norrington, burying her face in his shoulder, closing her eyes. Suddenly, Norrington felt arms clamp onto him. He looked up and saw Shadow and Silver hovering over them. Then Yoshi grabbed onto Norrington's leg, each Yoshi latching onto the previous Yoshi's leg. "Hold on!" Shadow exclaimed. They disappeared. James saw only the world spinning until it just stopped and the found themselves in the Ruins of Darkland.

"Wow, this place has seen better days." said Silver.

Elizabeth coughed, "It smells like ash." she complained.

"On the bright side," said James, "At least we're safe."

"Yes, I suppose." said Elizabeth, "Hey, where's Shadow?"

"He went to teleport the Yoshies back home." Silver replied.

"Well don't we look like a sad bunch!" Elizabeth commented. Sure enough, they did. They were soaking wet, for starters. Elizabeth's golden hair was matted and dirty and her beautiful white dress was now covered with dirt. James's face was dirty, his jacket, vest and shirt were dirty and wrinkled, his hat was bent, his wig was frizzy and his matted brown hair hung in ringlets. Silvers shoes and gloves were worn over and his light gray pelt was now dotted with dirt and ash and looked like a raincloud. James's hands were also red along with Elizabeth's.

"At least we're okay." Silver said, adjusting a droopy spike on his head.

"We should probably give Sonic a ring and then get going when Shadow gets back." said Silver. "Which should be in 3….2…" the black hedgehog appeared before he could say one."

"Let's phone Sonic." said Shadow.

"We were just talking about that." said Silver.

Shadow turned on the video watch, "Hey, Sonic!" he said into the screen. The blue hedgehog's face appeared.

"Hey Shadow, how's your progress?"

"We're doing well." he replied. "We've just arrived in the Ruins."

"Alright, that's good." Sonic said, "Hey, we're running a little late because we got caught up in a sandstorm, so just wait for us."

"Alright," Shadow replied, "See you soon."

"See you soon." said Sonic, the video watch flicked off.

"Hey, Elizabeth," James asked, "How did you escape the castle, anyway?"

"I didn't escape, Beckett brought me with him to look for you guys, he found Will and, and….."

"And?"

"He used me as leverage to kill him! His guards slit his neck and threw him off a cliff, he's dead James!" she threw herself onto him and started sobbing into his shoulder. He hugged her trying his best to comfort her. The two hedgehogs hung their heads and a tear dripped down Shadow's cheek, even though they'd only known Will for a short time, the brave young man had been a great friend.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Tails's Tall Tale and the Conclusion

"Move your butt over, you're squishing me!" Jack snapped at Barby.

"Well, at least _I_ don't have Rum breath!" Barbossa replied.

"Well, it's a good thing I don't have a humungous hat that keeps bumping you!" Jack retorted. The two guys and Jack the monkey had been trapped in the snow cavern for over an hour and were getting restless.

"You insufferable idiot." Jack muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"Insufferable idiot!" Jack said louder.

"Wacko!" Barbossa replied.

"Butt-face." Jack retorted.

"Child!" Barbossa replied

"Drunkard!" snapped Jack.

"She-male!" Barbossa said

"Scraggly beard!" Jack spat.

"Stupid-head!" Barbossa said childishly.

"Boat-Jacker!" Jack said angrily.

"Ugly-face." Barbossa yelled.

"You're ugly!"

Barbossa was silent.

"Ha, ha, you ran out of things to say!"

"At least I don't sing about a stupid jar of dirt." Barbossa muttered, turning away from Jack with his arms crossed.

"WHAT! I LOVE MY JAR OF DIRT!"

"It's a stupid jar with stupid dirt in it!"

"At least I don't have an annoying pet monkey that I treat like a prince!"

"Hhhhhh!" Barbossa put his hands over the monkey's ears. "That is not for his ears to hear."

"I hate you!" Jack yelled.

"I hate you more!" Barbossa replied.

"I am NEVER speaking to you again."

"Fine!"

"Fine!" They turned away from each other with their arms crossed and fell silent.

After a few seconds Jack said, "Hey?"

"I thought you weren't speaking to me."

"I am now. Do you hear that?"

"I don't hear anything."

"Exactly. The blizzard stopped!" Barbossa crawled over to the entrance and tried to push the snow off of it. "It's frozen over."

"Step aside, Barby!" Jack crawled in front of him with his pistol and fired a hole through the snow. He randomly shot holes everywhere in the entrance, blasting cold air through the cavern.

"Now, on the count of 3, we push the snow." They put their hands on the barricaded door. "1…2…3!" They pushed the snow with all their might and it cleared away. The monkey squeaked with joy and ran up the fallen snow. The two guys trudged up after him. They found themselves in almost knee-deep snow.

"It'll be impossible to find your friend in this mess!" Barby groaned. "Their tracks would all be covered by the snow."

"I could try calling Tails on my video watch." said Jack. "Tails?" Jack called into the watch, "Can you hear me buddy?"

"The watch is beeping but he won't answer!" Jack sounded worried. "If anything happened to the little guy, Sonic would never forgive me!"

Meanwhile, about a mile away, the little fox lay helpless and unconscious at the bottom of a snow trench. His watch beeped continuously but yet he did not move.

"Tails!" Jack called one more time. He gave up. "C'mon Barby, we have to find him!" He took off, practically running through the snow.

"Tails!" Jack called, "Tails!"

Soon they were both calling the little fox's name. Their feet and legs were numbed over and they were freezing cold, but they would not stop looking for the little fox. Jack was practically crying.

"He's so young!" he wailed, "How could I be so stupid and let them take him! Tails! Tails!"

"Jack, chill, we'll find him." Barbossa grabbed his shoulder. "Chill." he said calmly.

"Tails!" Jack exclaimed. No response.

"Tails!" Barby called. There was still no response.

"Tails! Answer me!"This time, they were answered by a groan.

"Tails!" Jack yelped in terror. He could see the small shape lying at the bottom of a trench. Jack ran and slid down the side. He bolted over to the fox and started shaking him violently. "Tails! Tails! Can you hear me? No, no please no!"

Tails let out a muffled groan. "He's alive!" Jack picked up the soaking wet fox. "Barby, gimme your jacket!"

"Why mine?"

"It's black, it'll absorb more heat." Barby reluctantly took off his jacket so he was standing in just his vest and thermal pirate shirt and tossed it down to Jack, who caught it and wrapped the soggy fox in it. His tails and ears drooped and he did not open his eyes. "Let's go!" Barbossa helped Jack get up the trench and they took off toward the warmer climate that was the tropical land. They were instantly attacked by sunlight. Jack set Tails on the warm sand and shook him again. "Wake up!" Jack yelped, "Wake up!" Just then Mario, Sonic and Knuckles appeared.

"What's going on?" Mario asked.

"OH MY GOD!" Sonic yelped, "Tails!" he ran over to his friend and began to shake him. "Tails! He's not moving, why won't he move?!" Sonic looked at Mario with fear.

"Move, move!" Mario yelped. He ran over to Tails and bent over him. Mario lightly touched him. "He's suffering from shock and slight hypothermia."

"What!?" Sonic yelped, "No!"

"Eh, what's-a goin' on here?" said Luigi suddenly appearing.

"Yeah, I was wondering the same thing." almost at once everyone appeared.

"Tails has hypothermia!" Sonic yelped, panting.

"Chill, chill." said Mario.

"Are you kidding? I've raised this kid since I was 12 years old and you're telling me now to "chill?" This kid is like my little brother!" Sonic snapped. Everyone was taken aback, they weren't used to seeing Sonic like this.

"Look, right now," Mario said, raising his voice, "We have to focus on keeping him warm." Sonic put Tails in his lap and everyone took turns wrapping their jackets and vests around the frail fox. Suddenly, all heat vanished from his body and his heart stopped.

"He's losing a life!" Mario exclaimed. They watched in terror as the little fox broke out into a series of spasms.

_Tails opened his eyes and looked around, he was lying on a cloud. He was alone. Suddenly, a women's huge face appeared in front of him._

_"Who-who are you?"_

_"I am the Great Spirit of Mushroomland, Rosalina." Tails thought a minute then he realized what she meant._

_"No, don't take me away!" he yelped, "You can't make me leave my friends just yet!" _

_She laughed a booming laugh, "Have no fear, child, you've lost a life, nothing more. Soon you'll be back in the real world." She then touched him lightly on the shoulder. He felt a piercing pain, he grew cold and colors swirled around him and the world turned black once more. _

Tails opened his eyes; all his friends were crowded around him. Through his blurry gaze, he could see Sonic's worried face. He moved.

"Wh-what ha-aa- achooo-happened." he sniffed.

"Oh thank God." sighed Jack.

"You alright pal?" asked Sonic.

"Yeah." he replied, "But please, someone, get this stuff off of me, I'm getting hot." One by one they removed layer after layer until he was just wrapped in Barbossa's jacket. Sonic helped him stand, then got up and wrapped his arm around Tails' shoulders. One by one, the garments were returned and put back on by their owners.

"So what happened?" Tails asked.

"You were kidnapped by Scratch and Grounder while we were trying to rescue Barby here. We went to come after you but were stalled by a blizzard. When it let up we went looking for you and found you half-frozen in a gully. We brought you here and now you're fine." said Jack, briefly explaining the events.

"Oh." said Tails. Silence.

"Well on the bright side," said Silver, "We're all alright, now all that's left to do is find the girls."

"SONIC!" a voice cut in to their thoughts . They turned around. Amy ran up and hugged Sonic, who staggered.

"Actually, I think they found us." said Sonic with effort, as if Amy was squeezing the living heck out of him. "Let off Amy."

"Rouge!" Shadow exclaimed. He ran over to her and kissed her. Rouge blushed.

"Uhh…."

"Blaze! My eternal flame!" Silver exclaimed running over and kissing and hugging the purple cat.

"Tikal." Knuckles smiled. The girl ran over and hugged him.

"Daisy, Peach!" The Mario bros ran over and kissed their girlfriends.

Jack looked around, "Hey, where's Angelica?"

"Jack!" she ran from behind him and back hugged him. He staggered and turned around.

"Just a little trick Amy taught me." she smiled.

"That's not as good as this." Jack swung her around and kissed her. Meanwhile, Will and Elizabeth stared into each other's eyes. "Oh Will, I thought for sure you were gone from me forever." A small tear slid down her cheek. She then looked at Norrington who was standing away from the group looking at the ground.

"Excuse me one minute Will." she walked over to him. "James?"

He turned.

"You know you can't keep up this moping around forever."

"Moping, I'm not moping."

"Oh? Well I guess I don't have to cheer you up then." she started to walk away.

"No, wait, maybe I was a little sad."

"That's what I thought." she walked back over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks for saving me Norri." she started to walk away, then turned around and did a heart with her hands and with one last smile, walked back to Will. James smiled after her.

"What a great day." he sighed.

The End


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

"By the way Amy," Sonic began, "Whatever happened to the Eggster and the other two main villains, anyway?"

"Oh.,." said Angelica, "We gave them a beating they'll never forget."

"I can say one thing; they won't be bugging us anytime soon." Blaze said with a wink.

"Meaning 100 years of servitude aboard the_ Dutchman_, Sonic." said Rouge. "Caring for the Kraken-"

"In French maid dresses." finished Tikal.

Meanwhile, miles away on the Caribbean Sea Beckett, Boo and Eggman were wearing French maid dresses while standing at the helm of the ship. Boo was holding a large toothbrush, Beckett was rubbing ointment in his hands and Eggster was holding a bucket with a soapy mop. Their faces were scowling and red.

Then the water rippled and the kraken's head came up from the water.

"OK, get going." it said. Groaning, Boo began brushing his teeth, Beckett began massaging its tentacles with the ointment and Eggman began rubbing its head with a mop.

"This is horrible!" said Becket, gagging. "These tentacles are all rouge and warty!"

"Heard that." said the kraken.

"Well, on the bright side, at least no one's here to see us." said Eggman. Almost immediately, a large, packed cruise ship came by filled with characters from Mario, Sonic and Pirates.

"And if you look to your left," said the captain, who was actually Vector, "You'll see 3 dunces caring for the Kraken." The crowd began to laugh and snap pictures

Beckett shaded his eyes, turning red as a cherry, "I'm ruined, RUINED, I SAY, RUINED!"

The End (For Real)


End file.
